Life as a CEO
by brandon.wyatt.7121
Summary: After winning Season 7 and taking the million, Scott finally makes a move to make his dreams of being a CEO a reality.


**Disclaimer: I don't own TD if I did, TDAS wouldn't have happened.**

"And with that, Scott wins Total Drama Olympics!" Chris exclaimed. There was a mix of cheering and booing from the eliminated contestants, the boos mainly coming from the Revenge of the Island cast. But Scott couldn't give a damn in the world for these people so he simply smirked.

"HA! I knew I could do it! Hey Pappy! Mama! Get the banjo out we're gonna celebrate!" Scott happily shouted to the cameras. "And Al, stay the hell away from my shed!"

"As winner of the season and for taking the extra challenge on having one final battle with Fang, I present to you TWO…MILLION…..DOLLARS!" Chris said as he handed said suitcase to the dirt-farmer, who merely gawked at the suitcase of cash in front of him. To him, this case was his key to the future he's been dreaming about for so long. "So what you plan on doing with the cash?"

"Obviously, he'll spend it on my university funds, right Scott?" Courtney said batting her eyes at him.

"On you? Scott's aura says he'll use it for a noble cause and what's more noble than helping out the animals? You agree right Scott?" Dawn said smiling at the devious redneck not noticing the glare Courtney was sending her way.

"The animals? Give me a break. Why would Scott give a damn about some filthy creatures when he can spend it on a more worthy cause like myself?" Courtney smirked, earning a glare from Dawn.

"Because he changed and he's proven he has a soft spot for mother nature. He's not one to spend it on such trivial needs. It's all over his aura." Dawn glared which Courtney returned back causing the girls to enter a glare down. Chris was just watching with an annoyed look while the others mainly Duncan, Lightning, Jo, Heather and Alejandro were enjoying the showdown in front of them. Scott however had other plans.

"Ladies…Ladies. Your admiration for me is touching and all but I've got to come clean. I do plan on spending the money on a _noble _cause as Fairy Princess stated." Scott informed them which earned a pleased look on Dawn's face. Scott smirked at this reaction. "And that noble cause is…starting my own business!"

"WHAT?!" Both girls yelled in unison with shock all over their faces. The campers and even Chris shared this sentiment. Scott just looked at everyone with a smug smile and folded arms. He was enjoying every minute of the attention on him. Duncan must really be rubbing off on him.

"But Scott! I'm your girlfriend! I thought we had a deal that we would spend the money on each other if one of us won!" Courtney yelled in anger.

"Girlfriend? He said you guys were history and that it was all strategy so we could be together and spend the money on the rainforest and animals!" Dawn fumed looking at Scott once again. "How could you betray me AGAIN?"

"Hey I'm sorry girls but you know I'm not called the _Devious _One for nothing plus Courtney you're hot and all but your bossiness was sort of driving me nuts. You gotta let Daddy take charge once in a while." Scott laughed as Courtney looked ready to tear him to pieces. "And as for you Dawn, you really gotta get that aura-reading shit fixed since that's two seasons I've duped ya. Not a good look for you but I do hope you continue the fight to save the trees from being turned to into logs or something." Scott shrugged which earned him a vicious glare from Dawn. "Now if you losers don't mind, I'm about to make like my pappy's pig and scurry on out of here because my agent's here. I'll call you guys when I'm a billionaire, maybe."

Said agent was waiting patiently on the boat with a bored look on his face. Scott jumped on and the two took off into the sunset with Scott not giving one glance back at the friends, enemies and lovers he made on the island. As was said before, he simply doesn't have a fuck to give to these people even from all the shouting of his name from said people as his boat left the island.

-Two Weeks Later—

"Alright Scott. Here's the place. Are you sure your plan will work or should we go with something else?" Scott's agent asked. They were in front of a small business which cared deeply for the employees over the reputation.

"Yes Calvin, my plan is bullet-proof. We'll take advantage of the company's care for their associates. Just sit back and watch the Scott-meister do his thing." Scott smirked pushing open the gate in front of them and walked inside with a skeptical Calvin following closely behind. Once inside, they were greeted by the boss of the business.

"It's good to see you both again. You're right on time. Please this way." The boss said as he made his way to the office with Scott and Calvin following behind. They went inside the office and sat in the seats the plump man offered out to them.

"Now that we're all comfortable, I'd like to talk abo—"

"Listen. I want to make this quick and sweet so I'm just gonna say it. As you know, I own fifty-one percent of this dump's establishment and to be honest, this place ain't up to my liking so I think I'm gonna shut it down." Scott stated which caused the president to gasp. "But….. I'll only keep FinkleBerry Inc, which is a stupid name if I might add but I digress… I will only keep this company if you pay me ten times the money I had to pay to get the fifty-one percent to begin with."

"WHAT?! Why do I have to pay back ten times the money just to get back the company? That's not fair!" The president complained with Scott shooting him a cold glare.

"As I said before, if you don't comply by my demands, I will shut down this company and all of your beloved workers will be jobless and unable to support their families." Scott smirked while digging into his pocket and showing the president a picture of the president kissing a unknown woman. "Plus I'm sure your wife would _love _to see how faithful you are to her. She'll shed tear of _happiness."_

"You are terrible! A soulless monster with no regards for anyone's feelings or happiness. A sociopathic demon made to destroy other's joy and—"

"And I'm the Scott-meister. Deal with it, bitch." The redneck rolled his eyes which caused the president's round face to turn red in rage at being utterly disrespected, blackmailed and destroyed by the soulless, sociopathic scoundrel who has his company's fate in his crusty fingertips.

After the ordeal was done with, Scott was walking out with two suitcases filled with ten million dollars with Calvin simply following with a stunned expression on his face.

"My word… you weren't joking when you said you had it covered. Ten million dollars in just one day….. you truly are something else."

Scott laughed at this. "Well what did you expect? I mean cmon Pappy didn't raise no idiot. To make it in business, you gotta cheat and lie your way to the top. Blackmailing is just added bonus plus now that I've got the money, President McFatass' debts to the other businesses will be swarming in on him which will lead to his company going bankrupt and his loyal workers moving elsewhere. In the end, it's a lose-lose situation for him." Scott laughed once more as he walked away with ten million dollars, a sense of accomplishment and a dumbfounded Calvin…..

As the months passed, Scott's little business increased in size and power. FinkleBerry Inc. went bankrupt as Scott predicted which caused majority of the workers to run to Scott's business just so they could keep a job even though Scott barely pays them squat and treats them like crap. People loved the merchandise Scott's business sold even when said person doesn't know much about his own product and leaves all that to his agent. With the need for more of Scott's products and combined with the devious schemer's manipulation skills, the business flourished to new heights. As Scott sat in his CEO chair drinking coffee out of his CEO mug that says "BEST CEO EVER!", he was looking at some papers on his desk trying to get them organized until he got a call. He was debating on answering it or not but since he was bored, he decided to answer it.

"What do you want?" Scott answered.

"Hey Scott, it's Chris. Say we have season eight around the corner and you know that you have a contract and all… get the hint?" Chris said. Scott burped. "Ok I guess you do…. well you're expected to return to the island a month from now."

"I'm not coming back." Scott simply yawned.

"Uhh come again? Did you not understand what I said before? You have a contract and-"

"Swallow it."

"Huh?"

"And once you swallow it, I hope you choke on it." Scott laughed.

"I'm being serious here! Besides Courtney and Dawn would _love _to see yo—"

Scott simply hung up on Chris before he got to finish his sentence. The redneck wants nothing more to do with the maniacal host and his stupid show. He finally achieved his dream of being a CEO and he did it all before he turned twenty. Scott kicked his feet up on his desk and dozed off a bit….until he was interrupted by one of his associates.

"President Scott! We were able to get the meeting scheduled with Ming-Ming Corp. just like you wanted!" The young associate beamed at his red-haired boss who put on a fake smile.

"Excellent. Everything is going according to planned. Good work Brett." Scott said which caused the young man's smile to grow wider at the compliment his boss gave to him, which was very rare.

"Thank you sir! It's a pleasure to work for you!" the young associate smiled who then turned around and made his way to the door to leave. Once he grabbed the door knob, Scott spoke up.

"Oh and Brett I have one more piece of good news for you!" Scott said which caused the man to turn his head around in excitement.

"What's that, sir?" Brett said with his mouth wide open in anticipation and excitement.

"You're fired!" Scott beamed.

"Wow really? That's so wait WHAT?!"Brett said with his expression changing from excitement to shock in the matter of seconds.

"You heard me the first time, dude." Scott yawned while biting his fingernails. Brett was frozen like a statue.

"Bu-bu-but I did so much for this company! I worked hard tirelessly and endlessly for this company to succeed. I've given you my best sir, so why are you firing me?!" Brett yelled with a face of pure anger and pure sadness.

"Ehh. I don't know. I just feel like firing someone right now. If you didn't come through that door, it would have been someone else to be honest." Scott shrugged.

"SO I'M BEING FIRED JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO?!" Brett bellowed as Scott rubbed his forehead in annoyance. The devious redneck just didn't feel like dealing with anymore nonsense right now and Brett was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Look just get the hell out of my building before I call security to throw your ass out instead." Scott scowled.

"Not without a fight! I'm not going to let you keep treating us like shit!" Brett glared with his fists up. Scott sighed and pressed a button underneath his desk which caused a large shark with legs to stomp down the hall and stand behind the ex-associate with a menacing look on his face. Brett's face turned instantly white and Scott just glanced at the shark before them.

"Alrighty Fang, it's playtime." Scott smirked evilly at the shark, who returned the smirk and grabbed Brett's arm leading him away from Scott's office and to an unknown fate. Scott just kicked back as he heard screams of terror from outside. He brought out a mirror and checked himself out, apparently liking what he sees.

"Ahhh it's as you said, Mama. I really am as handsome as a mule." the sociopathic dirt-farmer smiled.

Being a CEO is Scott's personal heaven. For anyone working under him, it's that person's personal hell. If you're smart….do NOT work for Scott.

**That one shot was just random and came out of nowhere when I was watching an episode of Total Drama Revenge Of The Island. I wanted to get a short fanfic out there before I can go back on writing The Antagonist's Strike Back. It's been a whole year since I wrote that story and I feel bad for not having the time to finish it with school, work, drama etc etc . But I'm now more focused than ever so I'll be able to continue the story and hopefully get a chapter out by next week. Till then. :) **


End file.
